


Coffee Confessions

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: Daichi never had time for dating in high school, too busy trying to get his volleyball team to Nationals. Now that he's settled in his new career, however, Suga thinks he should start looking for someone special to spend his downtime with.Unfortunately, Daichi can't think of a single person he'd rather spend time with than Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 468
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Coffee Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwriting/gifts).



> for Ham, my lovely Secret Santa recipient! so sorry again for the lateness, but Happy (Belated) Christmas/New Years/Holidays! I hope you've had a great one, and that you enjoy this little piece I wrote for you~

Paperwork really is the worst part of the job. His superiors told him it would be, back when he was just a cadet, and although he knows it’s important, there’s no denying how absolutely dull it is. It becomes especially difficult when it’s cold, wet, and dreary outside, the rain falling against the window beside him with a soft _pitter-patter_ that makes keeping his eyes open feel like an impossibility.

Thankfully, it’s nearing 16:00, which means . . .

“Sawamura! You have a visitor!”

Daichi opens his eyes from where he was certainly _not_ dozing at his desk just in time to see a steaming cup of hot coffee held out in front of him. Following the arm holding the coffee, he looks up at Sugawara Koushi’s smiling face and feels his own expression shift to match his. Suga still has that effect on him.

“Wow, Daichi! You look exhausted! Good thing I brought you your liquid energy, huh?” Suga punches him in the shoulder, nearly causing Daichi to drop the cup he just took from him.

Thankfully he manages to swerve his arm away at the last minute, and the hot droplets that fall from the lid hit the floor instead of his knee.

“Right, well, the miserable weather isn’t helping things,” Daichi admits, glancing out the window briefly before turning to see Suga leaning against the edge of his desk, idly peeking through the paperwork laying there. “Suga.”

He stuffs the papers back into their folder and closes it, giving Suga a pointed look. Suga only grins back at him, looking the part of a perfect angel, with his silvery hair and large brown eyes. It doesn’t look like he’s been caught by the storm, and though that could simply be because of an umbrella, Daichi doesn’t see one on him at the moment.

“Speaking of, shouldn’t you be home? You don’t want to get sick walking around in this.”

Suga waves off his concern with a scoff. “And leave you here to suffer without your caffeine? It’s Friday, Daichi! I always come by on Fridays.”

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t have blamed you for taking the day off.”

Now Suga’s grin has turned into something sharp. “Are you trying to get rid of me, Daichi-san?”

“You know I don’t mean it like that.” 

“If Daichi-san keeps worrying about things, he’s going to look like an old man before he’s thirty!” Suga reaches over to poke Daichi’s cheek, a little harder than is necessary. “Do you have time to take a break?”

Daichi glances at the clock on his monitor, even though he already knows what it’ll say. Suga arrives every Friday at the same time, leaving the school to grab coffee and then come straight to the station before heading home. Daichi usually gets off work around eighteen hundred hours, so it’s rather late in the day to be taking a break, but now that Suga mentions it, Daichi realizes that he hasn’t taken one yet. Was he subconsciously waiting for Suga to arrive?

“I can take a few minutes,” Daichi says, reaching over to turn off his monitor before standing. He grabs his jacket off the back of his chair to put on, and Suga straightens with a grin that lights up his whole face. Daichi feels a familiar ache start in his chest, but he simply gestures for Suga to follow him toward the break room.

It’s a drab place, with florescent lighting and two tables with uncomfortable wooden chairs. There used to be a couch, but one of the cadets accidentally set fire to it some time ago (Daichi still doesn’t know the full story there). If Suga dislikes the harsh lighting and rigid seats, he doesn’t say so. He plops down with a smile and waits for Daichi to take the seat beside him before launching into a story about one of his students.

Daichi can’t help but smile as he listens. Suga adores the kids in his class, that’s plain to see. He speaks animatedly with full arm gestures and exaggerated expressions as he describes their antics. Each retelling usually has Daichi in stitches by the end, the two of them laughing until their stomachs hurt.

He misses this.

Back in high school, he and Suga spent so much time together. Not just in class, but outside of it as well, at lunch and at volleyball practice. Once they graduated, they’d gone their separate ways, and although they’re both still in Sendai and go out of their way to meet like this every Friday, it’s just not the same. He used to wake up in the morning with the anticipation of spending time with his best friends in the whole world; he’d seek out Suga and Asahi specifically each morning, and the sight of Suga’s smile could sustain him throughout the entire day, even during exams.

Now he only sees that smile once a week, and every day that’s not Friday feels subpar in comparison.

He never noticed it before, but that anticipation and that longing has only grown deeper and stronger the past few years. Now, when he sees Suga’s smiling face above the proffered coffee every Friday at 16:00, it’s like the sun breaking through the clouds and it fills him with such incredible warmth, he sometimes feels as though he’s about to burst into flames.

It didn’t used to be like that. Or maybe it did, but he never realized the significance of it. Now, though . . .

“Daichiiiiiii.”

“Huh? What? Sorry,” Daichi blinks, pulling himself back to the present where Suga is watching him with an admonishing look.

“Don’t space out in the middle of my story! You’ll miss all the good parts!”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve told me this one before.”

“Have I?!” Suga purses his lips thoughtfully, squinting into the distance. “I thought I told Asahi that one . . . Did I tell you the one about the fountain fireworks in the staff toilet?”

“Where did a _elementary_ student get _fountain fireworks_?” Daichi’s aghast. That sounds way too dangerous!

“Beats me! Probably from an older sibling. Anyway, they had to completely renovate the toilets, and it turned out kinda nice, actually, so I don’t think the administration was too upset about it. They were probably already looking for an excuse to remodel.”

“I really hope you aren’t encouraging this type of behavior, Sugawara.”

Suga schools his expression into one of complete innocence. “Of course not! I’m very strict with my students.”

Daichi shakes his head. “I don’t believe that at all. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the one that bought the fireworks for them.”

Suga laughs, shaking his head and waving his hand back and forth in protest. “No, no, no. We did make bottle rockets one day, and I taught them how to do that, but I wouldn’t put my kids in any _actual_ danger, Daichi. You know that!”

Daichi has to admit he does have a point, there. Suga may be mischievous, but he wouldn’t put kids in danger.

“Asahi nearly had a heart attack when I told him that one,” Suga says with a grin. “You should’ve seen his face.”

Daichi chuckles, able to imagine it perfectly. “Have you seen him recently?”

Suga nods, tapping his fingers absently against the top of the table. “I saw him just last week, actually. He’s working on some big project, super secret. He wouldn’t tell me no matter how much I needled him. I’m going to text Noya about it.”

Daichi’s hand moves almost without his consent, laying across Suga’s twitching fingers to still them. Suga looks down at his touch, and Daichi withdraws his hand quickly, taking a long drink of his coffee and trying to think of an excuse for that. The tapping was annoying him? But he could’ve just asked Suga to stop.

Wow, has the caffeine hit already? His heart feels like it’s about to beat straight out of his chest.

“What about you?” Suga asks, folding his fingers together on top of the table. “Catch any bad guys recently?”

Daichi can’t stop staring at his fingers. Why can’t he stop? They look normal. Well, they actually look better than they have in a while. Repeated volleyball practice used to scuff them up pretty well, but now they’re mostly smooth, aside from a few stubborn callouses. Why is Daichi noticing this?

“Uh, sorry. What was that?”

“Earth to Daichi!” Suga reaches up to flick Daichi’s forehead with a grin. “I asked about bad guys.”

“Oh. Just a few loiterers, nothing big. Not recently.”

Suga hums noncommittally. “That’s a boring story, Daichi.”

“Sorry? Would you rather I be having near-death experiences on the daily?”

“Well, maybe not near-death experiences! But something! Any cat-tree rescues? Purse-snatcher arrests? Damsels in distress thanking you with kisses?”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “That would be incredibly inappropriate.”

“Oh? You don’t want any damsels draping themselves over you in gratitude?” Suga asks with a grin. He turns in his seat, falling back against Daichi’s arm and shoulder as he presses the back of his wrist to his forehead. “Oh, Sawamura-san! Thank you for saving my purse! I don’t know what I’d do without it! You’re so brave and handsome. Please, let me show you how grateful I am with my kiss!” He leans his head back, fluttering his eyelashes as he puckers his lips.

Despite himself, Daichi can feel his face growing warm. He elbows Suga in the back, forcing him upright. “ _Incredibly_ inappropriate,” he scolds. 

Suga laughs but sits up, wagging his finger at Daichi as he does. “You are in your prime and this is the perfect career to meet women who want a strong man to protect and take care of them! You should have beautiful ladies fawning over you left and right! You should be going on dates every night!”

“When would I have the time to go on dates every night?” Daichi mutters into his coffee, his face still feeling hot. He really doesn’t want to talk about this. He knows Suga is just teasing him, like always, but there’s something about his words that prickle his chest with irritation.

“I said the same thing to Asahi, and he had the audacity to say no women would be interested in a man who does fashion design because it isn’t manly. Which is ridiculous, because I think women would _love_ to date a man who actually cares about his appearance.”

Daichi glances sidelong at Suga. “Why are you so interested in our love lives all of a sudden?”

Suga blinks back at him. He smiles, an easygoing smile that Daichi immediately distrusts. “I just want what’s best for my old teammates! Can’t I encourage your lifelong happiness?”

“What about you, then? Are _you_ looking for _your_ lifelong happiness?”

Suga’s smile freezes, and he glances down at the table, his fingers tapping against it once more. “Ah, well, it’s a bit more complicated for me.”

“Why? Don’t you think women would love a man who’s good with kids? Who has your patience and diligence?” _Who has your beautiful eyes, kind smile, and uplifting nature?_ Daichi swallows a mouthful of coffee, not sure he wants to know the answer.

Suga smiles again, but it’s half-hearted at best. “I’m sure plenty of women would love a man like me,” he admits. “But I’m not sure they’d be satisfied with me, specifically.”

Daichi frowns. It’s rare that Suga looks down on himself in this way. Shaking his head, Daichi lays his hand over Suga’s hand once more, this time a deliberate move.

“Suga, that’s ridiculous. You’re amazing,” he says earnestly. “They’d see that.” Although, Daichi’s uncertain that he wants them to.

Suga laughs softly. “Whether that’s true or not, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to return their affections,” he admits. He inhales sharply, glancing toward the door of the break room, but they’re still alone. It’s late, and most everyone has already had their break. He turns back to Daichi with a tiny smile. “I like men, Daichi.”

Daichi blinks once and then twice. He sits back, his hand falling away from Suga’s as that confession sinks in. _Holy shit. Is that . . . how did I miss that?!_ What kind of best friend is he that he had absolutely no idea?

“For . . . how long?” he finds himself asking, stumbling over how to ask how long Suga’s known and ending up sounding like an idiot.

Suga laughs, a more genuine one this time. “I’m pretty sure since I was born.”

Daichi shakes his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “No, that’s not, I meant . . . how long have you known?” _How long have you kept this a secret from me?_

Suga hums thoughtfully, glancing toward the ceiling but squinting away from the ghastly light. “I think I always knew, but it really sank in during my first year of high school.”

Daichi stares. “But . . . Shimizu-san?”

Suga grins. “Well, Shimizu’s so beautiful, even I would get flustered around her! I’m pretty sure if I ever _was_ to like a girl, it would be someone like her. But, she’s gay too, Daichi.”

“She _is_?” Daichi yelps despite himself. How blind can he _be_?

Suga laughs again. His head falls back, his shoulders shaking, and he sounds delighted at Daichi’s obliviousness.

“Stop that. It’s not funny! How could I have missed that? Is there anyone _else_ on the team that’s gay?!”

Suga smirks. “Well, considering Yamaguchi and Tsukishima live together . . .”

“I thought they were just roommates!”

“Roommates . . . who have sex and date and are lovers.”

Daichi drops his head into his hands, shaking his head as his mind whirls with all this brand-new information. Is he the only one who didn’t know?

“I’m fairly certain Noya is bisexual,” Suga continues thoughtfully. “And you can’t have Kageyama and Hinata in the same room without the sexual tension skyrocketing, so there’s probably something there too.”

“Stop. Please. I don’t want to know about any sexual tension between our kouhai,” Daichi moans, feeling like a world class idiot. He was so focused on volleyball back then; did all this really slip by him unnoticed? Even Suga, Sugawara, his best friend and closest confidante . . . and he hadn’t known.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Daichi lifts his head finally to look over at Suga.

“Honestly, I thought everyone could tell. I mean, sparks flew whenever the two even looked at each other.”

Daichi makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Not about Kageyama and Hinata! About . . . you.”

Suga’s grin slips before it disappears altogether with a sigh. “It didn’t seem that important. I mean, we were working so hard on our volleyball, dating wasn’t on our minds at all, really. At least, it wasn’t really on mine. Most of the time, anyway.”

Daichi frowns. “I . . . guess.” He does have a point, but still. Finding this out now, it makes him feel as though a part of his teenage years was a lie. Or at the very least, that he somehow missed out on something.

Once he thinks about it, though, he’s not sure what exactly he missed out on. He had the time of his life playing volleyball with his friends. Knowing Suga’s sexuality wouldn’t have changed anything about that.

Except . . .

Daichi’s mouth feels dry. He lifts his coffee to take a drink but realizes at the last minute that it’s all gone. Sighing, he sets the cup back down.

“Are you mad?” Suga asks quietly, watching him closely.

Daichi shakes his head quickly. “No. No, of course not.” He doesn’t know what expression his face is making, but he tries his best to smooth it out. “It just . . . surprised me. I honestly had no idea.”

“Well, you can be a little dense sometimes,” Suga grins and punches Daichi’s side gently. 

“Apparently,” Daichi says with a grimace, rubbing the spot. The more he thinks about it, the more relieved he feels, which doesn’t make much sense. Glancing over at Suga, he catches himself staring, wondering if he would’ve known had he paid more attention in high school to things other than volleyball and competition. Now that he thinks about it, Suga never dated anyone or showed interest in anyone outside of Shimizu. That doesn’t necessarily mean anything, of course. Daichi didn’t either.

“Daichi. You’re spacing out again,” Suga tells him, snapping in front of his face.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just . . . I’m curious as to how you figured it out. I mean, you said it was your first year of high school, but you didn’t even date anyone in high school. So how did you know?”

“Do you really want to know?” Suga asks in surprise, his eyebrows raising.

Daichi isn’t sure why, but he does, so he nods.

Suga smiles softly. “I met you,” he says.

Daichi stares back at him blankly. “ _Me_?” There’s blood rushing in his ears.

Suga laughs. “Yes, _you_. Damn, you really don’t believe anyone can like you, huh? Why is that? Do you secretly have low self-esteem, too? Do I need to whip you into shape like I did Asahi?”

“You didn’t whip anything into Asahi, he’s still as glass-hearted as ever,” Daichi says, rolling his eyes. Then it hits him, what Suga just said. “Wait, you _like_ me?”

Suga’s eyes widen, and he covers his mouth with one slender hand. “Oops. I did say that, didn’t I?” he says with a breathy laugh, his delicate cheeks flushing prettily.

“Yeah . . . yeah you did.” Daichi swallows hard, not sure what his heart or stomach or . . . brain is doing. He’s lost complete control of his body. He’s never been this flustered before in his life.

“Well! Looks like the cat is out of the bag!” Suga smiles ruefully and holds his hands out to the side. “Yes, Daichi, I like you. I _have_ liked you. I probably always _will_ like you. But don’t worry! I’ve resigned myself to it never being reciprocated, so please don’t think you need to apologize or anything.”

Daichi’s not sure why, but all of a sudden, the one thing he wants to do more than anything is kiss Suga. The urge hits him so strongly, that he’s moving before he fully realizes what he’s doing.

In all honesty, it’s not a good kiss. Suga isn’t prepared for it, and Daichi nearly falls out of his chair for leaning too far. Their lips crash together in an undignified smack and when Suga reels back in surprise, Daichi actually does fall out of his chair, hitting the floor on his hands and knees.

“Oh my—are you okay?” Suga’s laughing.

Daichi sits back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh. That didn’t go the way I thought it would.”

Suga’s laughing too hard to speak. After a moment, Daichi can’t help but chuckle as well.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just . . . that was so _bad_ ,” Suga cackles.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Daichi says, but he’s laughing now too.

Suga slides off his chair, still giggling, as he kneels in front of Daichi. Reaching up, he takes Daichi’s face in his hands, grinning at him breathlessly. “Daichi, were you trying to kiss me?” he asks.

Daichi’s face is on fire, but he nods.

Suga stops laughing, his lips curving instead in a small, sad smile. “Thank you, but you don’t have to make yourself kiss me just to console me.”

“I’m not making myself do anything,” Daichi says, shaking his head. “Suga . . . I think . . . I think I like you, too.”

Suga’s eyes widen, and his breath hitches. “You . . . what?”

Daichi reaches up to catch Suga’s hands, as they start to fall away. “I’m an idiot. I know that. You were right. I was too caught up in volleyball back in high school to notice any feelings I might’ve had for anyone. But these past few years, being here, only seeing you every Friday . . . it never feels like enough. I want to spend more time with you, Suga. I want to see you, all the time. The way I used to. See your smile, hear your laugh, just . . . be near you. And I’m just now realizing what all that means. I honestly had no idea how you felt about me, but now that I do, it’s all becoming clear.”

Suga’s eyes are shining, and Daichi can’t tell if those are tears or not, but he leans forward to press his forehead against his, smiling through his embarrassment. “I like you, Suga. Will you go out with me?”

“Yes! Yes! Obviously, yes!” Suga’s beaming, even as the tears begin to slip down his cheeks. He pulls his hands from Daichi’s in order to fling his arms around his neck, and then he’s kissing him, solid and firm, and Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s waist, pulling him closer.

Now that they’re both ready for it, the kiss is fantastic. Suga’s lips are warm and soft, and they move against Daichi’s with a passion that makes Daichi’s heart beat faster and faster. Suga’s tongue slides along the seam of his mouth, and Daichi opens for him eagerly, fighting a moan at how good it feels, how good he tastes. A shiver runs down his spine, and he curls his fingers into Suga’s jacket, gripping tightly. He never thought of kissing Suga before, but now he can’t believe how stupid he’s been not to. It’s wonderful and electrifying, and he never wants to stop.

Suga’s tongue retreats, as he smiles into the kiss, and Daichi can’t help but smile, too.

“Just wait until Asahi hears about this,” Suga says with a smirk, knocking his forehead lightly against Daichi’s.

“He’s going to be mortified,” Daichi guesses, pressing back.

Suga hums. “But happy, definitely happy.”

“He’ll cry, probably.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

They chuckle in tandem, and Daichi leans back just enough to look at Suga, brushing a strand of his silvery hair back behind his ear.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up,” he says softly. “But . . . thank you for waiting.”

Suga smiles and turns his head into Daichi’s hand, kissing his palm lightly. “Always.”

Daichi knows they can’t stay there on the floor of the police station’s break room, so he stands, gripping Suga’s arms to help him up as well.

“Hey, copper. What do you say we blow this joint?” Suga asks, lowering his voice conspiratorially, as he nudges him with his elbow.

Daichi laughs. “Suga, I still have an hour and a half of my shift left.”

“So? You can’t leave a little early? Who’s gonna stop ya?”

Daichi considers that. Technically, the chief’s already left for the day, so there really _isn’t_ anyone to stop him. He smiles and takes Suga’s hand. “All right, then. Let’s go.”

_Our first date._

Hopefully, the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> https://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
